Change
by madmaddie13
Summary: Gale and Madge are dating, and Madge wants Gale to hate Katniss. When a small rift come between Gale and Katniss' friendship, will she have time to mourn the start of a loss of a friendship, or will a certain blue eyed, blonde haired hottie leave her breathless, and ultimately happy? Just a random idea. R&R XoXo madmaddie13! 3 ; lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had a devastatingly not good idea, but I decided to write about it anyway.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! :'( **

**XoXo madmaddie13 3**

"Hey Katniss." I looked up as Madge called my name from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey." I called back half-heartedly. I really didn't want to have to deal with Madge telling me how _fan-bloody-tastic _Gale was. Didn't she _know_ that I already knew that? Didn't she realize that she _only_ met him because _I _am his best friend? That I spent _three years _hunting with him before she even noticed of him?

My hypothesis was proven correct when she sat down and started, "OMG! Gale told me that he would take me into the woods, and – "

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed. Gale and I made a promise that we'd never take anyone into the woods except for each other.

"Yeah, isn't it great? He'll teach me snares, and archery – " once again she was interrupted by me.

"Excuse me." I said acidically.

I walked to the front of the classroom, and out the door. I ran through the corridors till I reached Gale's senior math class. I barged through the door, and addressed the teacher angrily.

"I need to talk to Gale." I said.

"Well, Miss Everdeen. I want Gale to pay attention in class, but not everybody gets what they want." Mr. Abernathy was the only teacher to sass me.

"I. Need. To. Talk. To. Gale. NOW." I tried to contain my anger, trying just to say it pointedly.

"Again, Miss Everdeen – hey! What are you doing?" he shouted at me as I had grabbed Gale from the front seat in the classroom, and dashed outside, pulling him along with me.

"What the _hell_ Katniss?" he inquired shocked. While Mr. Abernathy was the only teacher who would sass me, he was also my favorite teacher, and I usually wouldn't do that.

"I could ask you the bloody same question." I screamed in his face. He just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You told MADGE you'd take her into the WOODS and teach her snares and ARCHERY! DO YOU NOT BLOODY-WELL REMEMBER THAT WE SWORE WE WOULDN'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE INTO THE WOODS!" I was full out bellowing at him.

Then he did something that he really shouldn't have done while I was in this mood. He laughed. I drew my fist back, and slapped him full on the face. Hard. And – by the looks of it – it would leave a bruise.

"Katniss, I'm not taking Madge into the woods. What in the world gave you that crazy idea?" he tried to keep his calm although I could see he wanted to punch me right back in my face.

"You're…you're not? But she said…exactly what I said. And she said it so seriously…and" I stuttered. _That bitch._ She had been trying to get Gale to hate me ever since they'd started dating. She hated that he knew me and spent more time with me than he did her.

"I doubt that Katniss. I would never even think abut taking Madge in the forest, and you should know that. I think that we shouldn't be hanging out anymore, otherwise she might just end up making you go mad. She's started hanging around Glimmer and Clove and Cato, and they've been practically jumping me not to hang with you." He whispered the last part, which enraged me further.

"You're just going to listen to them? You know what, fine. I have other friends, and they'd be glad – and NOT INFLUENCED – to have me." I yelled, then stormed away.

How could he just listen to and become friends with people that he swore he hated for THREE YEARS? Then I realized, whom was I going to sit with? I yelled out – loud enough for other people to hear – that I was going to sit with friends. I had no other friends. Well, I was about to make some.

I walked into biology, and sat I into my normal seat. I stared at my desk, then took out all the crap I'd need to entertain myself as I didn't listen to whatever lecture this idiotic Miss Trinket was going to give. I glanced up out of reflex as someone passed my desk, and caught the briefest glimpse of gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. I looked back at my desk, and found a crumpled up piece of paper on my desk.

I glanced up at him, sitting just beside me and he whispered to me "Open it". I opened it without hesitation, and smiled to myself. Peeta Mellark was sending me notes. It said only three words, _sit with me._

I leant across the isle, and whispered, "I believe I am."

He chuckled, moved closer, and muttered back, "I meant at lunch."

"Oh. Ok. Actually, that would be great. Thanks." I gave him a small smile. He grinned back at me.

"Oh, just one thing." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Just ignore practically whatever Delly says." He whispered, and moved away.

I frowned. Delly, Delly. Oh right! Delly Cartwright, his friend that was always trying to be more than friends with him I glanced over my shoulder to where Delly was sitting, and had to stifle a grin. She was outright glaring at me.

I gave her a small smile and wave, and turned around, grinning to myself. Seems like lunch is going to be interesting.

**OMG, I think I got Haymitch's last name wrong. I hope I didn't. R&R PLEASE!**

**XoXo madmaddie13 3**


	2. A Small Inconvenience

**Loving all you guys that read! And now for the second installment that is Change.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES – I only wish I did.**

**XoXo madmaddie13 3**

Class dragged through veeeeeeery slowly, and – much to my disappointment – Miss Trinket told us that we had a big assignment coming up that would be half our grade. Half because we would be working in pairs. YAY – not sarcasm here.

Miss Trinket must have either excused the class, or told them to find partners, because suddenly everyone in the room was moving. Someone was tapping me on the shoulder, and I looked over to find Peeta's hand resting on it.

"What?" I asked confused, getting even more so when he chuckled at me.

"You really don't pay attention in class do you?" he said laughing, and I didn't know whether he was simply pointing it out, or making fun of me.

"Your point Baker Boy?" I asked him playfully, deciding that he was just pointing out something that amused him.

He looked shocked. "Baker Boy? Really?" he said in disbelief. At least he didn't look offended.

"Well, I guess I could go with the Boy with the Bread…" I drew out my words longer than necessary.

"Fine then – Hunter Gatherer." I was shocked with that one.

"Come on, we got to get to Home Ec. If we wanna pass Miss Portia's class." He said standing up. I glanced around the room noticing that the class was completely empty.

"And you assume that I have Home Ec. Next why?" I asked him.

"Well, it's the middle of the semester, and I've been in your Home Ec. Class since the beginning of it, so unless you moved up or down a grade…" he trailed off, a smirk on his face that made me feel stupid.

"Right, well…um, let's go." I said before I launched up and through the door, barely managing to keep my bag on my shoulder, and my binder and pencil case in my hand.

I heard him laugh, then run after me, still a good 25m away.

I laughed and sprinted around the corner without stopping to look, and crashed into none other than Delly Cartwright.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry Delly!" I said as I reached out a hand to help the blonde up. To my surprise, she slapped it away.

"BITCH! YOU ABOSLUTE IDIOT! WATCH WHERE THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE WHORE!" she shouted from the ground.

"Delly, I said I was sorry." I said on the verge of smashing the girls' head in. A lot had happened today, and I don't break down, I have a freaking meltdown, and go on the warpath.

I heard Peeta come around the corner, and was about to turn around when Delly got to her feet and slapped me. Right. Across. My. Face. My head snapped back around to glare at her.

"That was for being flirty with Peeta in class – here's your warning, stay away from Peeta. Or else." She hissed at me, and before I knew it, my fist was making contact with her jaw, and my knee was making contact with her stomach.

"First, I wasn't flirting with Peeta. And second, only he has the right to tell me to stay away from him." I snarled at her, kicked her in the stomach again, and stalked in to Home Ec.

**I'm so sorry it so short – next chapter will be longer I promise. And sorry its been so long since I updated, school work doesn't cease, even in the holidays.**

**XoXo madmaddie13**


End file.
